Crazy Life Ride
by Rei.L.Brookes109
Summary: A love story of Maxine (max) and Nilo (fang). They are deep in love but as their loves blooms something may become of it...max becomes pregnant. They don't have wings and there not on the run. WARNING some mature things will happen in the story so beware.
1. Regular day

My name is Max, Maxine Rider. Im seventeen almost eighteen years old. Im of average height and weight maybe a little on the smaller size, I have light brown eyes, pale skin with freckles that dot the bridge of my nose, and dirty blonde hair that goes to the middle of my back .I live with my mother Melanie, she's a high school biology teacher, and my sister Emily she's fourteen almost fifth teen. I live a pretty normal teenager life I go to school, I have a part time job on Sundays, a close group of friends, and last but not least a boyfriend. His name is Nilo he's a few months older than me he has tanned skin with a dimple on his right cheek, shoulder length jet black hair, dark brown eyes that I swear look black sometimes, and he's on the taller and skinnier side but he still has some muscle to him. Nilo lives with his older brother Ike he's a cop, Nilo lives with his brother so he can spend time with him before he plans on enlisting in the army, Ike wants to specialize with bombs and explosives. I think it's cool how his parents let him do that but the best part is that he lives less than a mile away from my house, so we see each other all the time which is great. We have been dating for 3 and a half years and our parents are fine with us spending the night at each other's places; and this is my story.

* * *

Max's P.O.V 

Its Saturday morning and its 9:42 and Im just getting out of bed I head to my bathroom to take a shower and my phone starts to buzz I see who it is and its Nilo calling me, and swipe the screen to answer.

"Morning sleepy head" Nilo laughs I roll my eyes and sigh "Morning" I yawn "What are you doing right now? Want to come over and hang out?" "Im just about to take a shower, and sure I'll be over in like 50 min?" "Ok sounds good see you soon, love you" "Love you too" I laugh as I hang up.

I get undressed and take a quick shower when I get out I towel dry my hair and put it in a fishtail braid and do my makeup I go into my room and put on my denim skinny jeans and a white tank top and a plaid shirt on top of that. I walk down stairs to find my sister sleeping on the couch and my mom drinking coffee before she goes to the school meeting.

"Morning mom" I walk over to her and give her a hug "Morning honey, do you have any plans today?" I reach into the fridge and grab an apple and shine it on my shirt "Well Nilo just called me and asked if I could go over to his house and hang out, can I go" I bite into my apple and wait for my mom's response. She finishes her coffee and puts it in the sink "You can go but make sure you do the dishes tonight." I kiss my mom on the cheek "Thanks mom, Im going to go now love you." "Love you too hun."

I walk into the living room and tell Emily that Im going to Nilos and won't be back till later she just mumbles back to me and falls back asleep. I put on my boots and leave the house and start walking to Nilo's house. It was a nice walk over to Nilo's; I wondered what his plans were. I reached his house and didn't even knock on the front door I just opened it and let myself in; I kicked off my boots and went into the living room when I heard Nilo running down the stairs.

* * *

Nilo's P.O.V

I just finished putting on my black skinny jeans and band tee shirt when I heard the front door open, Max must be here. I glanced in my mirror to check my hair for the last time and I left my room and headed down stairs, Ike was at work so we had the whole house to ourselves and I had plans. I almost ran down the stairs and I saw Max plopped on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table. She was looking through the channels for something on TV and stopped on a channel that had an action movie on. I smiled and climbed over the arm rest of the couch and sat next to her, she looked at me and smiled and leaned in towards her and gave her a light kiss.

"Hi" she said looking up at me "What do you want do?" I smirked at her I pulled her to me so she was now sitting on my lap. She gasped and I kiss her deep and long we parted to catch our breaths "Well I was thinking we have a little party here and the gang can come over." I kissed her on the cheek and pulled her closer to me "Sounds great but what about Ike? Won't he want some peace and quiet when he comes home tonight?" I think is awesome that she cares about other people and their needs and wants before her. "I already asked him and he says its fine as long as there out of the house before 9 pm." I was smiling goofy at her "You said 'there' as in Im staying" "Yeah I texted your mom while you were on your way here she said you could crash here tonight." Max wrapped her arms around my neck and placed her forehead on mine and she kissed me gently "I love you M." "I love you too Ni." We kissed again and just cuddled on the couch and watched the movie that was playing on TV.

* * *

 **HI, this is my first so i'm sorry its bad now but i'll work on it. I have plans for this story don't worry. I have no idea how long it will be or how long it will be until i upload the next part but i'll try to be quick. Thank you for reading this and i tried to keep it short just in case if you peoplez don't want me to continue. Please tell me what you think so far and what you'd lick to see and i'll put it under consideration. Bye - R.L.B**


	2. Party

Max's P.O.V

Nilo and I were cuddling on his couch and we had just finished watching a movie he looked at me and kissed me once we parted lips I got off of his lap and sat next to him

"Well if were having a party we need to get stuff ready." He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze "Yeah we need some snacks and I think Ike has some beers in the garage." Yes we were under age but it wasn't like were we having a party party, it was only go to be Me, Nilo, Abby, Gabe, and Natasha. "I'll go check and you make a list of what we need."

I got up off the couch and headed for the garage while Nilo was in the kitchen making a list, I opened the door and cold air hit my skin and made shiver. I walked across the garage over to the mini fridge I bent down and opened it, there were four new cases of beer and a few shots in there. I stood up and shut the door I just hope Ike won't mind if we have a few. I went back into the kitchen and saw Nilo bent over the counter with a pen in his mouth.

"Drinks are covered, what do you have on the list so far?" I walked over to him and hugged him from behind resting my head on his back. "I have chips, pretzels, cheese puffs, crackers, popcorn, movies, and pizza." "Sounds good we should get going." Nilo folded the paper and placed it in his side pocket and twisted around so he was hugging me. "Ok" he squeezed tight and then let go of me he grabbed his car keys and we left the house to get snacks for the party.

We went to the store and got the snacks, when we got back to Nilos house we laid the snacks out and got the beer out and I had already ordered the pizza and called everyone over. Abby and Gabe showed up first we were dancing in the living room and blaring music, and then Natasha showed up. After dancing for a while and a few beers later we were sitting on the living room floor with food everywhere and we were talking and hanging out. It was 8:30 pm everyone had to leave soon we called for an uber to take them home because everyone had some to drink but no one was drunk yet.

Nilo's P.O.V

"Was this a great idea or what?" I asked everyone they all agreed and clinked their drinking together and laughed. "So Abby how are things going with Tyler?" "Were in a rough patch now…" she looked down at her drink and took a big swig. Gabe smiled at me and elbowed me in the side "What about you buddy? Have you and Max done the deed yet?" he laughed if Max wasn't a little drunk she so would have smacked him upside the head! Instead she turned her head towards him and gave it a big shake 'no' Gabe laughed "Why not?" Natasha glared at him and punched him in the ribs "Talk about gross! I don't need to know if they slept with each other!" she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue and pointed down her throat "Oh yeah Gabe? Have you and Tasha done it?" I laughed "Gabe don't you dare answer that" I heard her whisper to him I'll take that as a yes.

I looked over to Max she fell asleep no wonder why she was so quiet, the next thing we knew was the uber was here and Abby, Gabe, and Natasha left. Max was still asleep so I cleaned the living room and put away the leftover food. I put two slices of pizza on a plate and saran wrapped it and put a sticky not on it that read "Saved you some grub –Nilo" and I placed it in front of the microwave. I went back into the living room and Max was still asleep I walked over to her and I gently shook her awake.

She yawed and slowly opened her eyes "What time is it?" she asked as she stood up and rubbed her eyes "Time to go to bed sleepy." She nodded her head and followed me upstairs into my room. She laid down on my bed as I opened my pajama drawer of my dresser. "Come on you can wear one of my shirts."

Max got off my bed and picked a black shirt and she took off her skinny jeans and her shirts and put on mine. We have changed in front of each other many times so it doesn't faze us anymore. Once she put on my shirt she laid back down on the right side of my bed, I took off my clothes and put on dark grey sweat pants or as Max likes to call them "fat pants" I tossed our clothes into my hamper and climbed into bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. "Night" I whispered to her, she didn't say anything she was out cold I pulled her closer to me and drifted off to sleep.


	3. The night of nights

Nilo's P.O.V

I couldn't sleep I rolled over and saw Max sleeping like it was her job, I slowly got out of bed and pulled the covers over Max's shoulders to keep her warm. I went to my dresser and put on a dark blue tank top, I grabbed my cell from my night stand and looked at the time it was 12:47am I groaned. I put my phone back on my night stand and went down stairs to the kitchen to get a midnight snack. I noticed the pizza I had out for Ike was eaten and there was a piece of paper under the plate, it was from Ike it read "Hey I had to go back to the station to do some paper work, I'll be home around seven and I now have next weekend off so we could do something. –Ike" I put the paper back on the counter and got myself a slice of pizza I sat at the island and ate it.

I felt warm arms wrap around me it was Max I stood up and hugged her "What are you doing down here?" she asked me "I couldn't sleep" "why didn't you wake me?" I exhaled and cupped her face with my hands and looked into her eyes "you looked to beautiful to wake up" I kissed her forehead and she smiled and she kissed my lips with a little hunger, it grew more deep and passionate eventually her tongue found its way into my mouth.

I sighed and relaxed a little my hands trailed down her face to her waist and I picked her up and placed her on the island and she laughed and smiled at me. We parted our lips to catch our breaths and she started to nibble on my ear, my eyes widened with surprise. Max stopped nibbling on my ear and she looked down at her hands and played with them, she does that when she's nervous I tilted her face to mine so she was looking at me I kissed her lightly "What's wrong?" she looked at me then back to her hands "Well you know we've been dating for a long time now and…I want to do it" I was surprised at how straight forward she was being, and I was thrilled that she wanted to have sex I've had condoms hidden in my night stand for two years! I didn't answer her instead I wanted to show her I meant yes.

I kissed her deeply again and held onto her hips and she was running her fingers through my hair, shortly our tongues collided. My legs were getting tired so I wrapped her legs around me and she wrapped her arms around my neck I put my hands on her waist and pick her up with breaking our lips. I carried her up to my room and gently placed her on my bed we parted our lips and took a breather "Do you have a condom?" she asked out of breath I nodded my head and grabbed a condom from my night stand, I put it on my bed next to me. I sat up right and max sat in my lap and kissed with her tongue and she took off my tank top, I ran my hands up and down her sides.

I laid back on my bed and pulled max with me I pull off the shirt she was wearing and she had on a white strapless bra and a dark purple thong on. I rotated us so I was on top and she was on the bottom I kissed her neck and made her let out a moan as I worked down to her collar bone, she ran her hands from my abs up my chest to my shoulders.

Max's P.O.V

I was gripping onto Nilos shoulders as he kissed my neck and collar bone, this was exhilarating and we haven't got to the good stuff yet another moan escaped me as he sucked on my neck. Nilo lifted my back off the bed so he could unhook my bra he threw it on the floor with our shirts, he looked at my bare chest for a little bit then he kissed my nipples I moaned again and I could feel myself getting excited.

He twisted them next and I moaned against his lips "I love it when you do that..." he whispered to me I pulled his fat pants down a little and Nilo finished taking them off he started kissing me and he trailed down my chest to my stomach and to the top of my thong. He pulled them off and traced me with a figure and then he slowly started to thrust me with it I let out a load moan and dug my nails into his back as he put in another figure. I felt something hit my thigh and it was him manhood I knew he wanted me as much as I wanted him right now, I pulled off his boxer letting it free Nilo took his fingers out of me and brought his lips to mine.

He took the condom out of the package and put it on his manhood he kissed me once more "Can I?" I nodded my because I was to out of breath to answer. He gently started to rub me with his manhood and he grabbed my hips and started to slide in me, I winced at the pain his manhood was rather big. Once inside he waited for me to give him the okay for him to start moving, he kiss me and begun going in and out it felt like total bliss when the pain was gone. We were moaning up a storm suddenly he picked up the pace and started to move really fast I was nearing the end and I could tell he was too. Not long after we both came this was one of the best moments in my life, Nilo slid out of me and took the filled condom off and threw it away in the bin next to his bed.

I was exhausted I lay flat on my back basically painting I was covered in sweat but it was worth it. Nilo pulled me under the covers and close to him so we were spooning, he was also out of breath he kissed my neck again "I love you Max….." he said as he fell asleep "I love you too" I whispered I fell asleep too.


	4. The morning after

Max's P.O.V

It was morning I could see the sun shining through the black curtains, I had hair all over my face I guess my braid fell out last night…..last night! I whipped my head towards Nilo he was still asleep and I was naked, I looked around for my underwear it was on the other side of the room on the floor. I tried to get out of bed but when I had one leg out Nilo sighed and rotated in bed so he was facing me, his arm was searching for me and when it didn't find me Nilo woke up.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes "Morning" he said huskily I quickly pulled the sheets up to my neck so everything was covered "uh morning" I finally managed to stammer oh jeez could I sound anymore stupid. He smiled and pulled me into a hug he whispered into my ear "Im going to go take a shower why don't you join me?" was he serious we did it last night and he wants to do it again? Well it's not that I don't want to do it again I do but isn't it to soon, he got off the bed and walked into his on suite bathroom and shut door. I sat there and debated I wanted to do it again and I need a shower so I don't see why not, I went to his nightstand where he got a condom last night I opened the drawer and saw a whole bunch of them; look at all the future fun we'll having I grabbed one and ran in bathroom.

* * *

 _Two hours later_

That was amazing we went back into the bedroom I put my underwear back on and a pair of Nilo's fat pants and a band shirt, he was wearing black checkered pajama bottoms and a white tee shirt. It was 1:24 in the afternoon thank god that Ike was still asleep I didn't want anyone to know we had sex twice, we went down stairs and looked in the kitchen for some food. Ike is an amazing cook I kind of wish he wasn't sleeping so he could make me and Nilo breakfast, I can't cook for my life but Nilo knows how to make some stuff. I started the coffee maker and sat on the counter by the oven while it brewed.

"What do you want for breakfast or should I say lunch?" Nilo asked while getting out two black coffee cups "Well I could go for some yogurt with fruit." "Sounds good I'll cut the fruit if you get the bowls, spoons, and yogurt." "Okay" I got off the counter and got the dishes out and set them on the counter, the coffee just finished and I poured us some and put French vanilla creamer in both our cups. Nilo was cutting strawberries, and kiwi and I grabbed the yogurt out the fridge and scooped us some. "Shit!" I looked over at Nilo and the idiot cut himself, he put his finger in his mouth and sucked on it. "How did you accomplish that?" I took his finger out of his mouth and looked at it; it didn't look to bad so I lead him to the sink to rinse it off while I got the first aid kit. I got the first aid kit out of the closet by the stairs and went back into the kitchen. I set the box on the counter by the sink and open it and took out peroxide wipes and a band aid. I took Nilo's finger "This is going to sting" Nilo smirked at me "I can take it" I gently whipped the cut clean and put on the band aid "there all done" I threw away the wipe and the wrappers and closed the first aid box. Nilo kissed me on the cheek "thanks babe" I blushed a little "why don't you leave the cutting to me?" "yeah it's probably for the best" he picked up his mug and started to drink his coffee.

* * *

Nilo's P.O.V

I stood behind Max while she cut up fruit, I kept on staring at her ass it looked good in my fat pants I really wanted to grab it but I could hear footsteps and that means Ike's up. I looked over and there he was, full on bed head and in pj's "well good morning sunshine" Ike let out a grumble sound "I need coffee" he rubbed his eyes and sat at the island and started eating some of the fruit we had out. I poured the poor guy a cup and gave it to him; he drank his black which is so gross. He almost chugged a quarter of the cup in an instant "so what are your guys plans today?" he looked up at us in curiosity "Don't know yet, want some fruit and yogurt?" max asked him, he just nodded I got another bowl and scooped some yogurt for him he continued to sip his coffee "if you guys plan on having sex again can you try and be a little quieter" max put down the knife and started to turn red I just froze up and Ike looked at us and busted out laughing "you should see your faces right now!" Ike looked like he was going to fall out of his chair "I am being serious a guy has to get his beauty sleep" he smiled at us it's hard to believe that this guy is older than me. I looked over at Max she was as red as a strawberry I heard her sigh and looked back to Ike "your just jealous because you're not getting any action" she smirked at him and he spit out his coffee back into his cup, and that's the bad ass Max I love.

I rested my arm on her shoulder as we continued to watch Ike die of laughter, "oh it's so true it hurts" he managed to say between laughs. Max put some fruit in all of our bowls and Ike got some more coffee, he grabbed he stuff and headed towards the stairs "hey where you goin dude?" I asked him "to my room I don't want to interrupt anything!" he shouted back at us. Max and I were in the living room eating and talking about what we wanted to do today she was resting her legs on my lap, we couldn't really decide what to do all we know is that we had to study for our test tomorrow in History sometime today even though we didn't want to. I finished my food and set the bowl on the table next to me and started to stroke Max's legs "is your mom at the house?" Max checked her phone for the time it was 3:07 "no she tutoring right now she'll be back in a few hours why?" I was surprised she didn't get what I was hinting at so I stroked her legs more, she smirked "ohhhhhhhh I got you know, let's go so we don't bother sleeping beauty" she giggled. We went upstairs to change into clothes and I let Ike where we were going he just said "Have fun kidddies!" he's really immature we got our shoes on and literally ran to Max's house.

As soon as we got there we took out shoes off and Max called out to see if Emily was home, no answer she grabbed my hand and we ran up to Max's room. She shut the door and giggled we were acting like stupid teenagers having fun right now and I liked it! I sat on the edge of her bed my feet were still on the floor she sat on my lap facing me she kissed my lips hard she really wanted to do it right now, we parted lips and she removed her shirt first then her bra. She was stunning I could never get enough of her I began to suck her collarbone I wanted to leave her with a hickey and sure enough I did I smiled and kissed her and I entered my tongue into her mouth. I knew that she was getting excited and so was I, I started to play with her tits and her nipples we continued to kiss with much passion.

* * *

Max's P.O.V.

I was getting hot and wet and I could tell Nilo was too I could already feel his bulge in his pants. He grabbed my left tit and placed my nipple in his mouth I moaned and threw my head; he nibbled it then placed my other nipple in his mouth causing me to moan again. I started to breathe heavy and I rested my head on Nilo's chest and panted trying to catch my breath, he kissed my cheek he picked me up and placed me on my bed he removed his shirt and sucked on my neck I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close and I never want to let go of him. Nilo kissed my lips softly then removed mine and his pants and underwear, he traced my entrance with his pointer finger and then he plunged it into me I moaned and arched my back I grabbed handfuls of my comforter he moved it in and out slowly but gained speed then he put in another finger and I moaned again "mmm it's so sexy when you do that." He said to my quietly and with that said he put in another finger and with that I came, I arched my back and lifted my head off my bed he took his fingers out and I fell back onto my bed. Nilo kiss me again and started to rub me with his length I was still panting from climaxing he leaned in closer to me "Im going to go in" I looked at him with longing eyes I was waiting for this.

Nilo teased me a little longer then at last he slid inside of me he moaned, he leaned in a little close so he could kiss me I held onto his shoulder for dear life I panted a little longer and got used to him inside and I looked up at him "you….c..can…move..." he sucked on my collar bone leaving another hickey and then he started to move. He moaned as he trusted into me and I was moaning with him, I held onto his shoulders as hard as I could he was moving a million miles a second in my perspective I could tell that we both were going to cum shortly. I was so out of breath I couldn't even speak, Nilo crashed his lips onto mine and our tongues fought for dominance but there was no end in sight for this war. Nilo tried to speak but he too could not but I knew what he was trying to say, he started to moved harder as he was going to cum. With one final thrust we came at the same time, I dug my nails into him to the point I thought I broke skin. I couldn't catch my breath and I felt faint I was panting but I wasn't getting oxygen my vision outlined with black and my head started to throb, I couldn't fight the darkness anymore and it enveloped me the last thing I felt was my body go limp and Nilo gently grabbing my face…


	5. The incedent

Nilo's P.O.V

Me and Max were just having sex….she was fine the other times…but it seems her condition is back….It started 3 years ago me and Max had been dating for half a year at that point, we were on a hiking trail in the hot summer heat and were having a race to lake about a quarter of the way up the hill we were half way there and Max was kicking my ass. She was so far ahead I could even see her anymore but I could still hear her laughing "Hurry up Nilo! Im going to beat you!" from the sound of her voice I was gaining on her, so I pushed myself a little harder and started to run faster. I could see her in the distance she was still running but she had slowed down considerably I was getting real close to her, all of the sudden she stopped running she froze for a second then she doubled over and was grabbing her head. I ran full speed towards her "Max! Are you all right! What's wrong!" she didn't answer me I could see that her legs were shaking like she was struggling to stand; I finally reached her I stood in front of her I placed my hands on her forearms "Max's what's wrong?" I asked her softly she was panting like crazy but it didn't seem like running was the cause "i…it….hur-"Max then collapsed but I managed to catch her before she hit the ground, she wasn't panting anymore but it didn't seem like she was breathing either I look at her chest and it didn't rise or fall! I wiped out my phone and put it on speaker I started to give her CPR "Hello 911 what is your emergency?" "My girlfriend and I was running and she uh...collapsed and now she's not breathing I…need help!" I breathed oxygen into her mouth and then started to pump her chest again "Ok we have used the GPS on your phone and an ambulance unit is on its way" "please hurry!" my voice broke and I started to cry.

* * *

Here I was again in an hospital room holding Max's hand as she lays still in an hospital bed, Max's mother was on her way but Ike tracked down Emily and had brought her to the hospital. I was rubbing her hand with my thumb and was right next to her bed Emily was on the other side and she had fallen asleep, Ike came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder "It's almost been a year now sense it happened, I thought she was ok." I was starting to cry I kissed the top of her hand and held it tight to me Ike rubbed my back slowly and then the doctor came into the room "Is Melanie here yet?" he checked Max's chart and her pulse I looked up to him "Not yet Doctor Hans" I looked back to Max she looked like she was still in pain she was scowling ever so slightly accompanied by a frown "Can I speak with out in the hall Nilo?" my eyes grew big I didn't want to leave her side "I'll watch her" I turned to Ike and he squeezed my shoulder. I kissed Max's hand again and placed it on her bed and I followed Hans out into the hallway. He placed his hand on my shoulder and exhaled "We still don't know what's causing her heart to stop Im sorry, and Im afraid this time it's bad like the first time it happened years ago but she's a fighter she'll pull through." He gave a faint smile and left I went back into the room and sat in my chair and grabbed Max's hand "Ike I think you should take Em home she exhausted I'll wait for Mel and I'll let you know if anything happens." "Are you sure you want to be alone right now?" I didn't answer I squeezed my eyes shut and wished Max would wake up. I noticed that Ike took Em home and shortly after that Mel showed up and Dr. Hans filled her in on what happened to Max, we stayed at her bedside and never moved. They brought Mel a chair so she could sleep next to Max's bed, I waited till she fell asleep and I climbed onto Max's bed and I curled up next to her and was careful not to touch any of the wires or her iv and I fell asleep.

I wasn't sure what time it was but I heard a faint beeping noise I woke up and looked out the window it was still dark outside, I looked at Max's monitor and there was still a heartbeat. Her mother was still asleep in her chair I climbed out of Max's bed and I sat back in my chair and rested my head on her bed near her hand. This was definitely one of the worst ones usually Max would have been awake by now but the worst she was out for a whole day. I started to drift back asleep when I heard a loud beeping noise and people shouting Mel woke up and rushed out of the room and called for help, I look at Max's monitor and her heart had stopped again. I jumped into action and started to give Max CPR, when the nurses and doctors came in they removed me and Mel from the room. We were out in the hall and I was holding Mel as she cried I wanted to join her but I had to be strong. I could hear them saying medical terms that I didn't understand but there was something I did hear someone say "that idiot cracked three of her ribs!" I felt sick I hurt Max? My stomach was uneasy I needed to get out of here!

I let Max's mom go and I ran out of the hospital until I reached the outside, I couldn't hold it anymore and behind a bush I threw up. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and wondered until I found a bench. I sat on it and I cried like a baby and I couldn't stop I tried but I couldn't stop, I felt someone hold me and rub my back it was Melanie. I held and continued to cry she gently rocked my and shushed me until I was quiet. "She's fine..." she whispered to me "her heart is beating again….she alive" I broke away from our hold and wiped my tears and snot away "they…they said….*hick*….cracked..." "Shhhhh, she's alright its normal for that to happen when doing CPR" I laid my head on my hands and tried to steady my breathing "Come on lets go back into her room, we don't know when she'll wake up." Melanie helped me up and back into Max's room I laid my head and arms on Max's bed and held her hand and fell asleep.

* * *

Max's P.O.V

My head pounded and my chest ached I could barely open my eyes; it was dark so it must be night. I tried to sit up but I couldn't, where was i? I could hear a steady beeping noise and I looked to my left and I couldn't really see but I saw colors, I could tell I was in an hospital now but I hadn't had any heart problems in months why now? My eyes slow began to open more and adjust to the monitor lights I looks around the room, Mom was to my right in a big chair sleeping and to my left was….Nilo. I could see dry tears on his face and he was sleeping partially on my bed I could get some light now and I looked out the window and it was the beginning of sun rise. I still couldn't sit up when I tried it hurt so bad, I moved my left hand and brushed some of Nilos hair out of his face. He didn't look so peaceful when he slept this time. I couldn't remember much of what happened before my heart stop I just remember being at Nilo's making breakfast.

I caressed Nilos face with my left hand hoping to wake him even though he really needed to sleep, he didn't wake at first but after a little while he startled awake. His looked at me and his eyes began to fill with water "Wh-...hy-…o-….cr-…" I tried to say 'why you crying you big baby' but my voice failed me. He blinked letting tears fall down his face he kissed my hand "Shh-…shhhhh... don't speak...please" he kissed my hand again and rubbed it with his thumb, he leaned over me and kissed my chapped and dried lips it was soft, sweet, and short. He wiped his eyes and grabbed a remote and tilted it upwards so I was almost sitting up, it made my head and chest even more. I don't know if I made a face or something but he tilted the bed back down so I was lying down once again, he sat back down and rubbed my hand. I took my hand away from his and patted the bed I wanted to cuddle with him and I tried to speak again but Nilo just kissed me to shut me up. He climbed into the bed and held me close to him and he kissed my head, I wanted to stay awake with him but I suddenly got really tired. My eyes were getting harder to stay open I fought sleep but Nilo rubbed my shoulder and whispered in my ear to sleep, I continued to fight but I was too weak; my eyes shut and Nilo pulled me in closer and I drifted into a slumber.

* * *

I could hear voices and something cold touching my chest Im too tired to focus on what they're saying but I heard my name several times. I could feel hands checking my sides and torso; the hand hit a spot that hurt like hell and made me gasp for air and my eyes water. Then I felt a familiar warmth touch my hand, the voices were moving far away but the warmth stayed. It was getting hard to breathe every breath was like getting stabbed; I was it so much pain it was unbearable. The warmth left my hand but met with my lips, it didn't help with the breathing but it helped with the pain. I felt warmth rush threw my veins it relaxed me and the pain; it was getting easier to breathe. Not long after I felt a surge of pain rush through me and I gasp again it hurt like a bitch, then I felt funny like i was moving but not at the same time. I heard shouting, footsteps, metal, and rustling and it made my head pound; I could feel hands touching me and moving me around then I felt something rip out of my arm. Soon my whole body hurt again I could feel myself slipping away but before I did I heard one thing, seizer….


	6. Worse before better

Nilo's P.O.V

It was 8:00am the doctor came to check on Max I got out of her bed gently and gave him some room so he could look at Max. He listened to her heartbeat "It seems almost normal Im sure within a few hours Max's heartbeat will be normal, But I liked to keep her here for a few days for observation." I nodded my head he then unwrapped her bandage covering her torso, where I had been doing CPR she had bruise's I looked at my feet I felt horrible for hurting her I didn't mean it. Hans was pushing around her torso and when he pressed on her right upper side she gasped out in pain. I looked up at her she was crying and her face was twisted with pain, Hans grabbed new bandages and wrapped her up again not without Max gasping for air and crying more. Hans grabbed a bag of fluids from the cart he brought with him "This is for her pain and to hopefully help her heartbeat." He hung the bag on her iv stand then connected it to her current iv. "Now Mrs. Rider I'd like to talk to you about things she should do for a while such as-…" they went into the hallway to talk I was holding onto Max's hand I noticed that the fluid must have been working because he face seemed to have relaxed like she was sleeping peacefully. That soon changes Max started to thrash around in her bed I tried to hold her still but she fought back and hard. Her heartbeat was everywhere Dr. Hans ran back in the room and pressed a button behind her bed. Moments later nurses came running in with a cart and all sorts of medical things, "She's having a seizer hold her down careful of her ribs!"

Hans told the nurses she was shaking and thrashing around she ended up ripping out her own iv causing her to bleed "Max!" I yelled I tried to hold her hand but "Get the family out of here now!" Hans yelled it took 3 nurses to get me out of that room; Melanie and I were out in the hall helplessly watching as Max was shaking and thrashing around. Her eyes were opened but rolled upwards and she was gasping for air with every movement "how long is she going to go at it?" I heard one of the nurses say Dr. Hans looked at his watch "She's been seizing for 17 minutes it shouldn't be much longer" but it was, Max seized for 29 minutes total. When she stopped twitching and thrashing she fell limp onto the bed her eyes were closed but she was still struggling to breathe, it was ragged now like an old person with lung cancer.

Dr. Hans patched up her arm and wrote things down on her chart then he gave her a new iv in her other arm. He then let us back into the room I rushed over to her and held her hand "wh- what caused her to have a seizer?" Melanie asked distraught "possibly the fluids I gave her were going to take some test so I would advise you to go home get some food and rest." I kissed her head there was no way I was leaving her. Melanie tried to get me to leave but I refused to I called Ike and told him what happened to Max and he said I should come home and eat something and sleep if I could. I told him I wasn't going to leave but he showed up at the hospital and forcibly took me home.

* * *

When we arrived home he took my keys so I couldn't drive to the hospital, he told me to shower, eat, and sleep I only could do 2 of the things. I was lying in bed and I called our friends Tasha, Abby, and Gabe and told them what's going on with Max. The girls were crying and said when I went back to the hospital they were coming with me. Gabe on the other hand tried to get me to calm down and to think straight, and he also told me to get some rest and to call him when I was heading over to the hospital. I did fall asleep but I had a nightmare that Max had died while I wasn't there and that he ghost hated me for hurting her and was trying to kill me, I jolted up in bed. I was covered in sweat and I couldn't think straight Ike was in the doorway watching me as I calmed down "Mrs. Rider called me she's awake and she's been asking for you for the past 30 minutes." I turned to look at him "why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" I sprung out of bed and scrambled around looking for socks I found one and put it on but I couldn't find the other, Ike cleared his throat and I looked over at him and he had my other sock in his had along with coffee in the other. I sprinted over to him took the sock and went down stairs I put my convers on and I started to look for my keys "where are my keys!" I shouted up to Ike "you get them once you stop a minute and take a breath, I didn't tell you everything. The doctor said a trigger for her heart to stop is extreme stress, exhaustion, and pain so she can't be doing certain things anymore okay? You're going to have to take it slow and be patient with her." Ike threw me my keys and I was out the door on the way to the hospital I was thinking of all the things we couldn't do anymore we couldn't wrestle with each other, go on our long walks or jogs, she'd have to quit her job carrying heavy boxes around on Sundays, we couldn't chase each other around, and we couldn't do anything crazy anymore.

* * *

When I got to Max's room she was awake and smiling, she was sitting upright and playing a card game with her mom and her sister. It was probably Emily's idea she has a thing for games any and all. They didn't notice me when I walked in Emily laid down a card "Boom! I win again, you guys suck and golf" their mom just chuckled and Max put Emily in a head lock and gave her a nuggie "Maybe your just a sore winner!" she continued to mess up her sisters hair till I became visible she released her sister "Nilo!" her smile grew even more bigger I walked up beside her and she grabbed my face and pulled me to hers she gave me a quick kiss on the lips "What took you so long to get here?" I kissed her forehead and sat on the edge or her bed next to her "I was sleeping" she slapped me in the back of my head "you and your precious sleep I swear." She rolled her eyes at me and I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to me "how are you feeling?" "Well the stiches don't hurt but my chest still does, don't worry though the doc gave me some 'drugs' to help with the pain"

* * *

Max's P.O.V

I lied to Nilo my whole body ached in pain next time I see the doc I want to increase whatever the hell Im on right now. Nilo pulled me in closer and I could the brace on my torso touch him "what's that?" "oh yeah the doc put on a brace for me so when I move around it doesn't hurt at all" which was also not true it felt like it was squeezing me to death and made it hard for me to breathe. To make it seem like I was fine I moved closer to him and rested my head on his chest and smiled up at him "Are you feeling up to visitors?" I heard a familiar voice call out I loved over at the door and there was Tasha, Gabe, and Abby. My mother stood up and shuffled them in my room "yes come in come in don't be shy." "Mom don't be weird to them please" I begged her she looked at me a little pissed but I gave her a big smile to show her I was joking. Her face relaxed and he whispered something to Emily they came to me and said there goodbyes, now it was just my friends, Nilo, and me.

We were chatting up a storm that even a nurse came to my room to shush us because we were being so loud. Nilo got kicked off of my bed and now me and the girls were snuggled up with each other the boys were on either side of the bed in the hospital chairs, Gabe was resting his legs onto off Tasha's. We were talking about junior prom and who was going and who wasn't, Abby and Tyler broke up and aren't really talking but this guy named Dan that's in our English classed her but she hasn't given him an answer yet. Tasha and Gabe already had their clothes picked out and were going to buy their tickets tomorrow at school. Nilo understands that I hate dressing up and going to school dances so we were going to hang out at my house if I got discharged soon, but I could tell that he kinda wanted to go to prom. I was in the middle of telling everyone what I would like them to bring me tomorrow so my room would seem less….hospital when I got really tired. My eye lids shut for a second and my head dropped to my chest I startled myself and shot my head back up and gave it a slight shake. "Awe looks likes somebody's sleepy" Tasha said in like a baby talk voice "no…." I tried to protest but ended up dozing off for another second. Gabe stood up and patted the top of my head "Yeah you are. We should probably get homes ourselves its getting pretty late." I looked at the clock it was already going on 6:18pm the girls hugged me and kissed my cheeks goodbye I wiped my face to show them gross "you know you liked it" Abby said to me laughing, they said goodbye to Nilo and then left.

* * *

It was nice to them Im glad they came. Nilo texted Ike letting him know he was staying with me tonight and he also tested my mom saying I was fine and that I was falling asleep. I yawned really big and it caused me to wince because on the pain, and Nilo started to stroke my hair which was really making me tired but a nurse came in with some food and pills for me and set them down on the table next to my bed. I took the pills with some water there after taste was disgusting Nilo tried to get me to eat the grilled cheese they made for me but I wanted to sleep not eat "Come on you haven't eaten in a few hours you need to eat." "I wanna sleep…." I pulled my blanket over my head and snuggled up to the bed it was warm and somewhat comfortable. Nilo pulled the blanket down "why do you have to be so difficult?" I smiled "because I want to and can be" I laughed hard causing me to lay back and take ragged breaths. Nilo stroked my arm and watched me as I slowed down my breathing "I'll take that sandwich now." I gave him a faint smile; he got me to eat half the sandwich and to drink my milk. He wheeled the table closer to the door he climbed into bed next to me and pulled me close to him he kissed my head and whispered into my ear "I love you brat" he exhaled and the hot air sent chilled up my spine "I love you too idiot" and we that we both slept like babies that night.


	7. Freedom

**A week has gone by and Max hasn't had any issues she was back to normal. She was getting discharged today, the time in 10:14am her mother is signing paper work. Max was getting changed into Nilo's fat pants she rolled them up so she could but her fuzzy boots on, mitch match socks, and a dark blue tee shirt that had her high schools logo and her last name on the back. Her sister was at home helping Ike make some on Max's favorite foods; Tasha was throwing a party at Max's because she's leaving the hospital. Nilo was waiting for Max to change but she was struggling.**

* * *

Max's P.O.V

'I had finally got my underwear on but I couldn't pull my pants up, it hurt to bend my torso at all. I slipped my school shirt on and I tried to put my pants on again, still couldn't do it ugh I need help.' "Nilo can you come help me please?" 'I felt pathetic I couldn't even put pants on! What the hell' Nilo walked up to the bathroom door and knocked "Hey you okay? What do you need? He said in a quieter tone than usual "get in here I need help with something" 'just great he's gonna come in here and laugh at me, ohhh Im not going to live this down' the door open a little bit and Nilo squeezed in and looked at max she was standing in a tee shirt and her underwear with his fat pants on her ankles. She sat on the sink counter and kicked her legs around "I can't get pants on.." she kicked her legs again trying to get them on but failed, Nilo took in what he was seeing and started to laugh! Max sighed and started to play with her hands, Nilo walked up to her and kissed her cheek "oh Max this is hilarious Im sorry but it is!" He helped her put her pants and socks. She slid her feet into her boots "One word of this to anyone and o swear Im going to smack you" Max gave Nilo a death glare meaning she was serious Nilo just kissed the side of her head and rubbed her arm. They left the bathroom and grabbed Max's bags; she grabbed her over the shoulder bag while Nilo carried her backpack. They held hands and made their way to Max's mother at a reception desk filling out forms. I was thrilled that I was leaving but not thrilled to have monthly check ups, my next one was June, 18th a few days before the end of the junior year. I was happy I got out before prom in 2 days so I could hang out with Nilo watching movies all night and maybe some other fun stuff. I giggled at the thought "what are you laughing at?" Nilo gently nudged my arm I whispered in his ear "the fun were going to have in a few days" I saw Nilos eyes grow big then he looked at me and smirked , he kissed my head then whispered to me "I love the way your mind works sometimes" he attacked my head with sweet kisses.

* * *

Mother finished the paper work and walked over to us and helped me up "you ready to go home hun?" I smiled and nodded my head I was excited Nilo held my hand and we walked to my mother's car. They made me sit in the back which is really not cool. We put our buckles on and left the hospital I looked out the window on the ride back while Nilo and mother were talking about something. When we arrived home I saw balloons at the front door I just exploded with happiness. "You guys threw a party!" Mom looked at me "Well not us but Natasha did" I tried to get out of the car as fast as I could which was not very fast. I opened the door and I saw Emily, Abby, Natasha, Gabe, and Ike holding a poster saying 'Welcome back home!' I knew Abby made it because she loved art, I could smell Ike's amazing cooking from here, Tasha had decorated the down stairs, and Gabe had music playing and was cracking jokes like crazy. "Awe you guys" I walked in the house and everybody gave me a group hug tight but not too tight. "Alright kids who's ready to eat?" I wanted to run into the kitchen but it was more of a slightly fast walk.

I sat at the table and Gabe gave me a plate that had pasta, chips, cookies, and a cupcake; Abby gave me a soda and I scarfed everything down. I didn't like hospital food this was heaven! If Ike didn't want to go into the army I would have liked to see him become a chef because he was an amazing cook. After eating probably 3 plates of food we were all in the living watching some comedy movies until it got to 8:00pm it was a school night so everyone had to get home. I hugged everyone goodbye and kiss Nilo good night, Mom was putting away what little leftovers we had left and Em was on the phone with a friend so I made my way upstairs slowly but surely. I was wiped out when I got to my room I didn't even bother to change my clothes I plopped onto my bed and plugged in my phone. I got comfy and set my alarm but sense it takes me 5 minutes on the stairs I set it a little earlier. I went to sleep and I didn't dream much that night but I was not looking forward to school the next day.

* * *

I woke to the sound of my alarm it played a song a liked, I laid in bed a bit listening to it but I knew I had to get up and shower. I got out of bed and picked out clothes for school today I laid them on my bed. I left the room and went down the hall to shower, and let me say taking clothes off was a hell of a lot easier than putting them on. I showered quickly and covered myself in my robe and went into my room to change. I got my underwear on first then I put my brace back on, I got on a white tee shirt on then put a jacket on top of that, I rolled the sleeves to my elbows and zipped the jacket half way. Now the fun begins skinny jeans, it took me 10 minutes to put pants on and I can't even fathom how I did it. I was exhausted already but I still wasn't ready, I did my makeup and I Dutch braided my hair. I grabbed my phone and went downstairs mom had made me toast and orange juice I finished quickly so I could brush my teeth and have time to sit for a bit. I plopped on the couch and texted Nilo saying I was ready and he could get me at any time, Nilo has been taking me to school ever sense he had a car this way we could there early so we could hang out before classes start. I heard Em walk down stairs and get some cereal; she was not a morning person so I didn't want to say anything to her. Mom was trying to get her to finish eating so they could leave. I heard a honk from a car that must be Nilo.

"Bye mom love you! You too squirt!" I grabbed my bag and left the house, I got into Nilo's car "Morning how are you feeling?" I looked at him and kissed him lightly "Im fine for the dozenth time already, now let's get going or we'll be late." I put my buckle on and changed the radio to something I could sing to annoy Nilo. He backed out of my driveway and headed towards school, I was singing as obnoxiously as I could. Nilo kept trying to change the radio but I always changed it back, when we got closer to school I turned it off. "Will you skip gym sense I don't have gym for the rest of the year?" He smiled while still keeping his eyes on the road "no but now you'll have time to do my homework" I sighed "in your dreams!" we pulled into the student parking lot and we got out of the car.

We grabbed our bags and went inside I had Trig first thing in the morning while Nilo had art, lucky. Nilo held my hand and walked me to class, he let go of my hand and kissed me on the cheek I pushed his shoulder "go to class already" I said to him he kissed me one last time then left. As soon as I walked into the room my teacher greeted me "Nice to see you're feeling better Max" I handed in my assignments I did while I was gone "Yeah it good to be back" I sat in my desk and Tasha came running in last minute. She sat in her desk that was right next to mine, "hey you happy to be back?" I sighed "Totally because I really love trig!" I said sarcastically we both laughed. The teacher took a stack out packets and handed them out to people "Today class were taking a test." Yup I totally missed school….

After trig all of us have American lit together, then I have a free period because I don't have gym for the rest of the school year, then we all have lunch, then I have art with Abby and Gabe, and lastly I have chemistry with Gabe; So I get to see everyone in my school day. I still haven't figured out what I was going to do during my free period, oh well I'll ask everyone at lunch later.

* * *

 **Hi guys! R.L.B here just wondering if you like my first story so far, Oh and im going to tell you things are getting interesting in Chapter 8 maybe 9 not sure yet. Please enjoy!**


	8. The Beginning

Nilo's P.O.V

Today the school day was going fast were all at our table eating lunch. "What did you do during your free period Max?" she put down her sandwich and finished chewing, "I was in the library making sure I caught up on all my work" she opened her bag of grapes and started to devoir them "hey Max are you sure you don't want to go with Abby and me to the salon when we get out hair done for prom?" "Im sure me and Nilo already plans if we didn't I would have gone with." "So you said yes to Dan?" I asked as I finished my water bottle. Abby smiled "yes! He's so nice and way more romantic than Tyler!" she was in another world when she daydream it was funny sometimes, "Me and Tasha are going all out" Gabe stated with a smirk "Gross dude! I don't need to be hearing this" Max threw a grape at Gabe, and it hit him in the nose all of us were laughing but Tasha she was glaring at him she was pissed at him.

The bell rung and we threw out our trash and went to class. The rest of the day was a blur of work, lectures, and teenagers. We all were out in the parking lot hanging out by our cars talking about school drama and complaining about homework. Gabe and them had to leave because he had work and so did Abby, Max and I went to the store to get snacks for our hang out tomorrow during prom. I did want to go but I didn't want to have to wear a tux of have Max complain about wearing a dress. I loved that she didn't care for dressing up and impressing others with clothes and looks, in my eyes she was perfect the way she is.

When we got to the store I got out of the car and got a cart but Max didn't get out of the car. I opened her door and she was looking a little pale I knelt down "what's wrong?" she curled up in the seat "I don't feel good" I stroked her back "why didn't you say anything?" she turned in her seat to look at me "because I don't like being babied" I sighed "what am I going to do with you?" I put the cart back and drove Max home.

* * *

When we got there I gave her a piggy back ride to her room, her mom wasn't home yet and so wasn't Em. I took her shoes off and let her lay in bed I sent her mom a text saying she wasn't feeling well. I knew she was sick to her stomach so I grabbed the bin from her desk and put it by her bed. She rolled to her back and looked at the celling "I feel like crap" she made a little pouty face "and you look like crap too" I teased she didn't even try to make a comeback "ughhhh!" She put her arm over her eyes and one on her stomach. I laid next to her on her bed and she used me like a pillow she placed her head on my abs and grabbed my arm and held it "Im a wreck" she sounded a little pissed but not much "no you're not" she sighed and tried to relax. We waited till Max's mom came home with ginger ale; she poured Max a cup and made her sip it. I said bye to Max and her mom and went home, I did my homework and kept checking my phone to see if Max had texted me. She didn't text me till I was asleep saying goodnight.

The next day was Saturday prom night. Ike woke me up when he left for work it was 10:52am, I stretched in bed and checked my phone. Max had been texting me all morning saying she felt fine and said we were still on for tonight. I took a shower and called Gabe asking for help on our lit homework by the time I got that done it was already 1pm. I was playing videogames when Max called me "Hey what's up?" "My sister is staying over at a friend's tonight and my mom will be tutoring till 6, then she's going to chaperon prom so Im at my house…alone…" I picked up what she was getting at "Ok I'll be over soon." I hung up got dressed and made my way to her house.

I arrived at Max's house I didn't even have to knock on the door Max open up right away. I took off my shoes and walked in. "Hey come on slow poke I want to show you something I've been working on" She sounded like a little kid showing of a craft to a parent, she was tugging on my arm and pulling me upstairs. I followed her to her bedroom I looked around and didn't see anything new. "Im not seeing what your trying to show me" she smiled "it's not it in here" I looked at her dumfounded she pushed her book shelf and a hidden panel was behind it she removed it and there was a ladder in the wall "Wha- what?" I was shocked she laughed "just follow me" she started up the ladder and I followed her the only light came from her bedroom and that soon faded away. Max stopped climbing I looked up and there wasn't much ladder we were trapped. Max started to push on the celling for a bit nothing happened then she pushed once more and it was a trap door and it opened and there was light. She climbed out of the shaft and I followed her out, it revealed a room. The room didn't have any windows only white Christmas lights Max's hung around the celling, it had blue walls and white carpet, and there were pillows and bean bag chairs up here, a little TV, a mini fridge, and a small bed. She closed the trap door behind me and sat on the bean bag chair "ta-da!" I still couldn't believe that this room existed "How is this room here?" she smiled and straightened her back "Well you know how this house is old turns out a family that helped with the underground railroad built this house. They built this hidden room for slaves to hide in when they were trying to escape. I found it when we moved here but it needed some work so my mom helped me fix it up and make it useable; Neat huh?"

* * *

I just nodded my head I sat in one of the other bean bag chairs Max opened a bag of chips and handed me a soda. She turned on the TV which had a movie in it, it was one of her favorites "this is our little hang out for the night" she said. Right before prom had started our friends were texting us and sending pictures of their outfits and them with their dates, they seemed to be having fun but so were we. We were just making out while watching a movie but Max wanted more, we were kissing and I had my tongue in her mouth while she was gently grinding on me. We took our shirts off and moved to the bed, she was on top of me and I started to touch her chest.

Max's P.O.V

I was on top on Nilo now and he was massaging my chest carefully because I still had my brace on. Our kissing depend I was getting excited. I took off my bra for Nilo because he was struggling to; I threw it with our shirts. Nilo was playing with my nipples with really was turning me on; I took off his pants and wiggled out of mine. Nilo placed his left leg in between mine and was rubbing me with his knee, he swiftly changed out positions I was on the bottom and flat on my back. We parted lips to catch our breaths I was panting and we hadn't gotten to the good part yet "I think we should stop" Nilo said rather bluntly I looked up to him "wh- why..." he looked at me head to toe and back "Your already out of breath I don't think you can handle it" its true didn't think I could last but it won't stop me from trying. I pounced on top of him and took his underwear off and started to enter his length inside of me. I barely got it inside when Nilo took control; he laid me on my back and thrusted into me. I had to gasp for air when he was in, he didn't wait for the pain to go away he just kept on thrusting. I was moaning like crazy he leaned down to shut me up and kissed me; he then started to suck on my collar bone. That had sent me over I came but Nilo hasn't just yet. He continued thrusting like he was on a mission to get deep and far into me and when he did he came inside me.

He kissed me and slid out, he plopped next to me on the bed face first. I still felt electricity buzzing through me as I managed to catch my breath. Once I had recovered he pulled my close and covered us with a blanket and we fell asleep. I woke up first I rolled over and kissed Nilo's lips, he didn't move he is a deep sleeper after all. He looked stunning when he slept his face was calm but strong and with his hair everywhere, made him 10 times cuter. It was hot up here from the lack of ventilation and summer heat. The sheets were wet so when Nilo woke up we had to do some laundry, might as well wash my close too. I stood up and started to clean up the food from last night and the garbage, I guess with all the rustling I woke up Nilo.

* * *

He exhaled and rolled over so he was facing me "Morning" he said in his husky morning voice which I loved! I went over to him and gave him a kiss "Now that you're up you can help clean" I smiled at him but he just rolled over "oh come on lazy help me" He got up and help collected trash then we climbed down and went back into my room. I put some clothes on and told Nilo to take a shower before my family wakes up. I quietly went down stairs and washed the sheets and our clothes, our clothes were somewhat wet when Nilo got out of the shower but it will have to do. I took a really quick shower and put on a tee shirt and pajama shorts.

We made coffee, waffles, and bacon for everyone once they woke up. Im guessing Emily smelled bacon because she came rushing down stairs, she is not a morning person but its bacon is involved she's a happy camper. She had just about all the bacon that I made on her plate. Mom probably heard Em come down stair because now she was up. She had half her coffee before she got food Nilo was drinking coffee and on his phone, I was eating a waffle and asked why Em was here and not here friends. Mom interrupted us "oh hunny Dr. Hans called last night there was a problem with scheduling your appointment, so you have a new one in 3 weeks." I groaned I didn't want to see a hospital again in my life.

* * *

 _A week later_

* * *

It was around midafternoon and Nilo, Gabe, Tasha, Abby, and I were at Tasha's so we could go swimming the summer heat today was killing us. Me and Abby were in a double pool lounger just floating, while the others were playing with water guns, and if somebody got me wet it was going down. To my surprise it was Abby she was scooping water from the pool at me I jumped of the raft and flipped it sending Abby into the water. We ended up playing chicken I had Abby on my shoulders, Tasha was on Gabe's, and Nilo was the referee. "Ok guys I want a nice clean match today. Now shake hands with your opponents, now on the count of 3; 1…2…..3! I walked right up to Gabe and Abby and Tasha were going at it, at first we were winning but I running out of breath and I couldn't hold Abby anymore. It took one final push from Tasha and Abby and I lost, we splashed into the pool and I accidently swallowed some water. I surface coughing trying to get the water out of my lungs, I climbed out of the pool and continued to cough "you alright? Did you swallow the water?" Gabe asked me I gave him a thumbs up; suddenly I had to throw up. I ran off the porch and inside the pool house and threw up. Everyone was out of the pool and by the pool house, I wiped my mouth and looked at them "this is why kids you don't drink pool water" I gave a half smile and they laughed. Tasha wrapped me in my towel "you sure you're ok?" I nodded and looked at her "yeah Im fine."


	9. Becomes Clear

**Another week had past**

* * *

Max's P.O.V

I was home alone and bored Nilo was at a baseball game with Ike, Gabe, and Tasha, and Abby has the stomach bug and Im starting to think she gave it to me. I've been feeling sick for the past few days but I hadn't threw up yet, and I've felt sluggish like I don't want to do anything. Ugh I hate being sick! On the plus side I hadn't had any heart problems or chest pains, when I go to my appointment next week I might get my brace off. I was laying in the hidden room above mine in leggings and a tank top watching TV when I really was feeling sick, I knew I wouldn't make it to the bathroom in time but luckily there was a bin in the room I got off the pillows and threw up in the bin. I better call Abby and thank her for the bug, after I take of the bin.

I laid on my bed and read a book when my mom texted me asking if I wanted anything from the store. I told her how I thought I had the stomach bug because of Abby, and that I wanted ginger ale, she said yes and that at my appointment next week she wanted me to ask the doctor about it. I called Abby after I was done texting my mom. "Hello?" Abby sounded way worse than me "I guess were sick buddies now, I think I got the bug from you." I heard her groan "sorry…" I felt bad for her, she sounded awful "well Im going to continue to let you die of the sickness" "by-" she hung up before she finished saying goodbye, probably because she was throwing up.

I decided to read to calm my nausea but that didn't work I threw up again, I brushed me teeth then I heard a knock on the door. I went down the stairs and asked who it was "who do you think?" I could tell it was Nilo I open the door and the scent of buttered popcorn came rushing in my noes I couldn't stand it, I ran into the kitchen and threw up in the trash. Nilo shut the front door and went into the kitchen after me "Well that's a hell of a way to greet someone" he laughed I went to the sick I rinsed my mouth out. "Abby gave me the stomach bug, I don't think you should come near me right now; germs are all over me." He did take a half step back I sighed I felt like crap I wanted to curl up in bed. Nilo walked up to me and hugged me "I'll text you after I shower you germs off me." He released me and went out the door, he's an idiot he still going to get sick I bet. I took the trash out then went back up in my room; I got really tired I felt awful so I feel asleep.

When I woke up I had a blanket covering me and a glass of ginger ale on my nightstand with a note from my mother it read

 _If you feel up for it I have left soup for you in the microwave, and I don't want you getting other kids sick so I called the school and excused you for the week. Don't forget your appointment on Thursday._

 _-Mom_

I sat up in bed and got under the covers to warm myself, I sip a little bit of the ale the fizziness felt good in my belly but I still didn't feel good. Towards the end of the day I felt better so I texted Nilo letting him know I won't be in school, and that I was going to bed. I curled up in bed and sipped some more ale before falling asleep. The next few days just blended together, I was in bed or in the bathroom puking my guts out. When I was in bed I did my school work because I wanted to ace my finals, in less than a month it would be summer vacation. I couldn't wait for the campfires, cookouts, and camping.

* * *

Before I knew Thursday had arrived, I got ready for my appointment. I didn't feel really sick maybe the bug was gone, I hoped it was. My mom still had to go to work so she dropped me off at the doctors and Ike was going to pick me up sense he didn't have work today. We were running a little late because I somehow managed to sleep through my alarm today. I literally ran into the office so I wouldn't be late, I signed in and took a seat to wait for doctor Hans. I waited about 5 minutes when I nurse called my name; she weighed me and took my height. I managed to gain 3 three pounds even with being sick this week, she lead me towards a room and sat me down on a bench. She told me Hans would be coming momentarily, and with that she left the room. I read the posters around the room to pass the time, and then Doctor Hans entered the room.

"Hello Max, and how are we doing? Any heart or chest pains?" He checked my blood pressure, and my heartbeat. "No I haven't had any problems but in the beginning it hurt to bend over at all" He checked my eyes and ears "I expected that much, I want to take a blood sample and do and EKG; mmmm maybe a chest x-ray just to make sure you're the picture of health." I nodded my head and he showed me to a different room to do the other test, they took some off my blood first and said they would have the results in half an hour. I was just finishing up with my EKG when the blood results came back, Hans wrote things down on his clip board then his eyes went big. "Cancel the x-ray and call Doctor Kemburgh stat." Hans sat back in his chair and rolled closer to me "Max is there something you need to tell us?" they were making me nervous but I realized what they were asking about "oh it slipped my mind, I have the stomach bug I caught it from my friend less than a week ago." A young female doctor approached us she came up to me and shook my hand "Hello Im Dr. Kemburgh, Congratulations!" she was smiling at me and took my chart from Hans "Congratulations on what?" I looked at her with an eye brow cocked upwards; she didn't take her eyes off of my chart "your pregnant silly" she giggled. "Pregnant….."

* * *

I was standing outside waiting for Ike to pick me up "Im pregnant?" I was so lost at thought I didn't even notice Ike standing in front of me "what?" I looked up at him "I said how did it go kiddo? You back to normal?" "Uh yeah Im good." I gave a faint laugh and got in Ike's car. I just stared out the window and got lost in thought again, Ike pulled the car over into an empty parking lot. "Ok what wrong? You're not yourself right now." I turned to look at Ike and he turned off the car, I started shaking he pulled me into a hug the best he could in the car. "What's wrong, tell me." I just shook my head "tell me" Ike was one of those people who had a voice that could reach deep within you and help explain the unexplainable. "I-Im pre-pregn-pregnant" I struggled to say, Ike squeezed me tighter then released me I sat back in my seat and just looked out in front of me. "You have to tell him, and soon" I nodded my head but didn't look at him I just couldn't "can we go to pharmacy?" I said flatly still not looking at him "sure" Ike started the car and we left the parking lot.

I was glad my mother wasn't home I went to the upstairs bathroom and took the pregnancy test I bought at the pharmacy; I knew I was pregnant but this way was easier for me to tell Nilo. I hid the prenatal vitamins in the hidden room up the ladder. I cleared a spot on the floor and set the picture from the ultrasound on the floor and put the test on top. I texted Nilo telling him to meet me in the hidden room, I slid under my bed and waited for him.

* * *

Nilo's P.O.V

I had just gotten home when Max had texted me, she said her appointment went well and she wanted me to meet her in the room that was above hers. I couldn't wait to see her sense she had the bug she wouldn't let me come near her but I guess this means she's all better. I dropped my bag in the living room then went to Max's house.

The front door was unlocked I entered the house and locked the door behind me. I kicked off my shoes and went up to Max's room; I opened her door and shut it behind me. I walked over to the ladder and climbed it to the top and opened the hatch at the top. "Hey…." I looked around I didn't see Max; I fully climbed up and shut the hatch "Max?" I looked around and she definitely wasn't in here, then why did she want me to go here. I looked around and saw somethings on the floor I couldn't believe what I saw a positive pregnancy test and a picture of a little round object. I looked at the name on the picture and it was Max.

Max was pregnant…me and Max were going to have a baby…..I was a father….

I climbed down the ladder as fast as I could "Max!" I shouted in the house I checked upstairs then I check down stairs and I still couldn't find her anywhere right when I was at the base of the stairs and I looked up and saw Max. She was looking down at her hands and playing with she was nervous, "Max?" I started to walk up the stairs but Max didn't say anything. I still had the test and picture in my hands, "you're pregnant?" this time she nodded her head I stood right in front of her and twirled her around in a hug. I may have squeezed her too tight and she was covering her ribs with her left arm and balancing herself with her other arm on me. "When did you find out? How far along are you? When is the baby due? Who else knows?" my mind was trying to process things but I couldn't think straight I needed more information.

Max drew in a breath and calmly answered me "I just found out today at my appointment, Im a little less than 3 weeks along, the due date is January 5th, and Ike." I froze this is real, this is really happening I forgot to use a condom the last time we had sex, we were really going to have a baby.


	10. Understand

Nilo's P.O.V

All of it was overwhelming; Max was pregnant with my child. I could tell she was worrying and I was freaking out myself. How would we tell our parents? How would they react? Well Ike knew and he hadn't kicked my ass, so Im guessing he's on more of the supportive side. Also 2 major things crossed my mind Max's education and her health. I tilted her chin upwards and gave her a kiss to reassure her that I wasn't mad or anything, I rested my forehead on hers and I gently placed a hand on her lower abdomen. She jumped at first then placed her hands on mine, "is this really happening or is this a crazy dream?" I kissed her lips again and whispered to her "this is really happening " I gave her another hug but not tight this time because I didn't want to crush them. "How are we going to tell our parents? What are we going to do if they kick us out?" Max began to cry I pulled her close to me, I wasn't sure myself but I knew Max couldn't have a lot of stress. I began to shush her and stroke her hair until she stopped crying. "We better hide the evidence before Emily comes home" we parted and Max wiped her face free of tears but it still looked like she was crying. I put the test in my pocket and I put the photo in the pouch of my hoodie.

Not long after Emily walked inside the house, she took off her flip flops and went into the kitchen to get a snack. I whispered to Max "do you want to tell her now?" Max shook her head quickly I sighed we are going to have to tell everyone. We sneaked down the stairs and out the door without Emily knowing and we walked to my house. Max was holding onto my hand and she was real close to me like she was afraid to be by herself. Ike was at the house because it was his day off, he already knew but it still felt weird.

* * *

Max's P.O.V

We were just entering Nilo's home; I was terrified to tell my family that I was pregnant. Im afraid they'll kick me out and I'll be alone on the streets, the image in my head caused me to shudder. Nilo looked at me to try and figure out what had happen to me just now but he looked forward again. He took off his convers and I took off my flip flops, when the door shut behind us Ike called from the living room "Nilo that you?" we walked into the living room and sat on the couch to see what Ike was doing, he was watching the food channel go figure. Ike looked at me funny "what?" "You know what" "oh I told him" Ike then stood up and slapped Nilo in the back of his head "ow what the hell man!" Ike sat back down "dude rule 1 of living with me, you always use a rubber! Also no swearing in front of children!" He pointed at me and smirked. Nilo was rubbing the back of his head "ow" he mumbled "have you said anything to anyone?" Ike sat up straight and looked serious "it's not my place to be saying anything that's your guy's job." He slouched in his chair and continued to watch the show he was watching.

Nilo and I went into his room and he jumped onto his bed and relaxed, I went to his full length mirror and turned sideways. It didn't look like I gained any weight but when I do how easy will it be to tell Im pregnant? Nilo walked up behind me and hugged me "nobody can tell you're pregnant and won't be able to for weeks". I sat on the edge of his bed and he sat next to me "what am I going to do about school? When they find out with they even let me attended?" Nilo looked at me "more importantly did the doctor say anything about your condition affecting the pregnancy?" I slightly nodded my head but I didn't want to think about it, I leaned on Nilos arm "I just want time to stop right now so we can take some time to think and breathe." I didn't want to bring up what the doctor said for various reasons, one because I was tired; I closed my eyes for what I thought was a second but wasn't.

I was covered with Nilos fuzzy gray blanket that I want to steal from him; I was lying on top of his bed while he was on the floor doing history homework. He had headphones on so he couldn't hear me move around. He was really concentrating, I could tell because he held the clickable part of the pen between his teeth. It wasn't good for him to do that but it made him hotter, so I didn't care that it might make him have a problem in the future. I didn't have my phone in my pocket so I couldn't check the time but it looked like it was dark outside but then again Nilo has back curtains. I ignored the fact that I should be going home because I was warm, and I felt more at ease around Nilo; I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

I felt like I was being moved slightly, I blinked opened my eyes and saw that Nilo was shaking me. I groaned I was tired and I wanted to go back to sleep "Max wake up" I rolled over so I wasn't facing him and tried to get comfortable again "come on please?" I let out a loud and ridiculously long groan to let him know I was in no mood to get up. I heard him sigh and scratch something, I curled up my legs so I was basically a ball "don't make me say it" he wouldn't dare! He knows Im going to hurt him if he does, the last time he said it I probably almost broke his arm "Im going to count to 5" Im not budging "1…2…3…..4…..5!" Nilo took a deep breath I knew he wouldn't do it "Maxineeee" I shot up like a rocket I kicked the blanket off of me and pulled Nilo onto the bed. I grabbed the nearest pillow and started to beat the shit out of him with it "you swore you wouldn't say that word ever again!" I kept hitting him until he said uncle. I dropped the pillow and fell onto my back and covered myself with the blanket "you promised me that you would never say that name ever again" I hated my full first name it was so girly I didn't like it one bit "you left me no choice you should probably go home, I bet your mom is wondering where you are." I sighed he's right I needed to go home but I didn't want to. I sat up and uncovered myself "fine I'll go but I don't want to tell them just yet I want this to sink more it still seems like it's not happening, I mean I can't picture us as parents….just not yet anyways." I tucked my hair behind my left ear and stared at my hands and began to play with them like I always do when Im nervous.

* * *

Nilo's P.O.V

I was with Max on the whole thing seeming like it wasn't real but we needed to face the facts and soon. We needed to tell our families, figure out our educations, our futures, and figure out how to even take care of a baby. Max stood up and headed for the door I got up and followed her to the front door "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" I stepped a little closer to her and grabbed her hand "No I'm fine I just want some alone time for a bit, I'll text you when I get home don't worry" I squeezed her hand tighter and kissed her cheek "Ok fine I love you" Max looked a little teary eyed "Love you too" she quickly kissed me on the lips and left my house.

I felt guilty with her leaving like that but I guess she most of all was struggling with all of this. I sent Max's mom a text letting her know Max was on her way home. I went back inside and Ike was standing right in the entryway, his arms crossed and his face like stone "So kid how are you holding up?" I sighed "It's a lot to process, a major life changer." He rubbed the back of his neck "I know bud and this is just the beginning it's not going to get any easier from here." "I know…" I walked out of the entryway and into our living room I plopped on the couch and stretched out, with all this thinking I was starting to get a headache. Ike came in the room and sat in his big chair or his "old man chair" is what I liked to call it. "Have you guys made any plans our anything?" I rolled towards him "No…were still trying to let this whole thing sink in and settle, we still have no idea when we're going to tell everyone." I let out a groan "Dad is going to kick my ass…" Ike laughed and leaned back in his chair, and to make himself look more like a child he even was kicking his legs. I still have parents but I wanted to live with Ike before he enlisted so this was kind of like my long version of a good bye.

My cell chimed and I glanced at it, Max was back home and going to bed. I put my cell on the floor and looked back at my brother "Are you done yet?" Ike just shook his head and continued to be a child. I picked my phone back up and texted Max goodnight and have her call me if she needed anything of if anything happened. Ike had finally calmed down he wiped his eyes and sat like a normal person would, "Oh I can't wait to see you tell dad and mom, we can tell them our news together" I cocked an eyebrow and looked at him "What news?"

Ike smiled his massive grin "While you were with Max earlier today my supervisor called me and I've been promoted to bomb squad! This way I get some more training in before I enlist." I stood up and Ike followed my lied and I gave him a hug "That's amazing just ya know don't cut the blue wire" Ike laughed and I gave him a squeeze. It was hard to believe that my jokester of a brother was a police officer and wants to join the military; I guess my life is just changing all around. "Ok kid you have school tomorrow get your ass upstairs, I won't be here in the morning but I'll be here before you get home ok." I grabbed my phone and headed to the stairs "K night" "Night"

I went upstairs and I went into my room, I shut the door behind me and threw myself on my bed. I was tired and I needed sleep but my mind was racing so I decided to take a shower to quiet things. I took a long hot shower; I basically stood under the water and let it run all over my body. By the time I brought myself out of the shower I was now freezing, I changed into a tee shirt and pajama pants even though it was summer. To make sure I wouldn't hot later on I set my air conditioner on high and I crawled on top of my bed, I laid flat on my back and stared at my celling; What was the mess we were getting ourselves into? Eventually I drifted off to sleep only to have nightmares, and before I knew it I had to get ready for school.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the long wait, -R.L.B**_


	11. Symptoms

Ike's P.O.V.

I woke up to my phone vibrating on my nightstand and the soft sound of Chopin playing. I shut off my alarm and sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes to help wake me up I desperately needed coffee. I slid my slippers on and quietly walked down stairs, outside of Nilo's room I could the sheets moving around and him mumbling slightly "poor kid…" I whispered quietly.

Nilo had nightmares when we were kids a lot no idea what triggered them but I have a pretty good Idea about this one. I walked in his room and he was tossing and turning in his bed wrapped up like a burrito in sheets, I sat on the side of his bed and waited till he rolled my way and I caught him. He was still trying to move around but I wasn't letting him "you're alright bud it's just a dream." I kept repeating to him over and over till he calmed down.

I left his room so I get coffee and some food before I went to work, these kids are going to have to go through a lot these next few months non the less the rest of their lives. This is just the beginning they have to tell everyone and if this is how stressed Nilo is this is going to be hell on Max; I just hope there ready for the challenge.

* * *

Max's P.O.V.

It was not a good morning for me I woke up an hour early and sat on my bathroom floor thinking I was going to puke but never did, I put on a loose fitting tee shirt and some stretchy shorts. I went downstairs and my mom had made my sister and I some food but I wasn't in the mood; but that would be out of character so I grabbed it and went outside and just walked to Nilo's. I texted my mom telling her that he told me to meet him at his house, half way I got hit with light headedness and nausea.

I had to use a tree to keep myself standing and I gaged a little but I refused to throw up. I was almost at Nilo's when he pulled up next to me and I got in his car. I placed my bag at my feet and rested my head on the head rest "How are you feeling today?" I barley looked at him "not too well but what can I do?" I shrugged. I could feel Nilo giving me a once over before getting on the road, "when are we going to tell everyone? We need to start thinking of these things now." Nilo said but I wasn't ready to think just yet. I sighed I kept my eyes closed "Well I was thinking last night about telling Emily tonight or something, then we can tell our friends, and worry about our parents last."

Nilo didn't say anything back to me "are you ok?" I asked him softly I heard him exhale a little longer than usual probably thinking of what to say "yeah Im fine, do you uh have to go to the doctors or something to get the baby and your heart checked out anytime soon?" I sighed he's trying to change the subject.

I could tell we were getting close to school from the amount of turns "Nilo please?" I could feel the car going faster and I sat up and opened my eyes "slow down your speeding!" Nilo didn't listen to me, the road we were on is twisty and has dense forest so it's not the safest and this ass knows this I have no idea what's gotten into him. "Lo!" I grabbed the 'oh shit bar' as I somewhat yelled at him to slow down but he still wouldn't listen I curled my legs up to my chest and I could feel my heart racing.

We continued to speed until we got to the parking lot and he parked "Im fine" Nilo grabbed his water bottle and got out of the car and slammed the door shut.I froze I couldn't move, I was so shocked at what I had just witnessed it made me even more nauseas. I was late to my first class and I just couldn't be at school so I texted my mom and skipped, I found out my sister was sick and at home. I might as well tell her when I get there so she has time to process before mom gets home tonight.

* * *

Nilo's P.O.V.

I was so pissed off I couldn't concentrate on my classes at all, during lunch Gabe tried to get me calm down but my temper wasn't haven't it. I ended up walking out and hiding in me and max's place but I quickly left because I wasn't in the mood to see her right now. I was just so ugh! Right now I needed to blow of some steam I ditched last period and I drove to one of the many hiking trails nearby and I just ran.

I needed to feel the wind on my face and the sun on me even though it was bloody hot out. The particular trail I was on went uphill to an open field. I picked a spot of grass and just laid flat on my back and looked up at the clouds there was an occasional breeze that felt nice. I thought about what happened today and how I reacted and what I should I done instead, I was just pissed about this whole mess were in and what little I can do it. It was scary and stressful to think about everything but I knew I had to.

I dug my phone out of my pocket and texted Ike letting him know I ditched so I would get in less trouble when I saw him. I got up and started to walk back to my car and I realized how much I must have freaked out Max this morning, I checked my phone and she hasn't texted. I ruffled my hair back and texted the girls asking if they have talked to Max and they told me they haven't seen her all day.

I jogged back down the hill and got in my car and tried calling her but she didn't answer so I called again then sent a few texts nothing. Was she that scared she didn't want to talk to me? Great just great.

* * *

Max's P.O.V.

Me and Em were having a blast I've been caught up in my own shit I haven't spent as much time with her. My sister likes Nilo and she's one of those girls who thinks all babies look the same, so I don't think she'll be upset. I know she'll be excited to be an Aunt though; she has talked about being the cool Aunt and how my kids will adore her more than me and tell her everything that's going on in their lives that they don't want me to know.

I smiled just thinking about it, we were playing a card game Em's favorite thing to do. We were snuggled up in her bed looking like total bums; I figured this would be the easiest way to tell her.

"hey can I ask you something?" Em cut the smiles and jokes she sounded real serious "yeah what's up?" I put my cards on her nightstand it didn't seem like she was interested in playing anymore.

"you and Nilo are serious and all and I was wondering what's it like having a boyfriend like that?" I scooted next to her and wrapped her in a hug "aww does somebody have a crush?" I said in a really gushy voice.

Emily squirmed free from my hold on her, "ok forget I asked" I laughed "Im sorry it's a big sister thing I had to, let's see a boyfriend….." I paused in thought thinking of what to tell her "well there are some perks like going out, and being complemented a lot; also some not so great things is if it doesn't work out you feel empty and crushed depending on how long you guys were dating." "Oh" I rubbed her shoulder "it's different for everybody you just have to get out there and try" Em seemed happier with that bit of advice.

I felt like this was as good as a time I was going to get to tell her "Em can I tell you something, but you have to promise me not to tell anyone even mom" she looked up at me with concerning eyes "yeah….are you ok?" I nodded and took a deep breath "I'm uh pregnant" I gave a light side smile and played with my hands.

Em didn't change in facial emotion then all of a sudden she broke a smile and gave me hug "are you serious?" she looked from my face to my belly then back and forth several times. Well this went better than I had expected "yeah" I was shocked with how happy she was "how far along are you, who else knows?" "I'm 3 weeks along and Nilo and Ike know." "It's tiny!" she pulled the covers down and put her left hand on my belly "hey there Im your favorite aunt Emily" I laughed "the baby doesn't have ears yet it can't hear you silly" Em didn't seem to care she 'talked' to the baby and we had talked about baby stuff for almost 2 hours.

* * *

Nilo's P.O.V.

I couldn't take it anymore Max hasn't been answering my cell I figured she must be home, I already my school work and I could stand just sitting around my room so drove over to Max's. I saw that her mom wasn't home so I just used the spare key to get in it was hidden in the flowers next to the door.

I entered the house and I could her Max and Emily talking faintly "hello" I said loudly so it reach to the second floor "Nilo?" Emily called back "yeah it's me where are you guys?" I inquired "were in my room, hey can you bring me some left over pizza from the fridge pleaseeee?" she asked like a little kid "yeah you want it cold right?" as I made my way over to the kitchen "yup!" while getting Emily some I warmed myself 2 slices I was hungry and this way Max could have one if she was wanted.

I brought the plates upstairs and into Emily's room, the girls were in the bed together in their 'bum' clothes as referred to. I walked passed Max and handed Emily her plate "thanks" she said before she stuffed her face. I sat at the foot of the bed and took a bite of my pizza "Max you want one?" I didn't get the response I had hoped for, Max jumped out of bed and sprinted towards the bathroom with her hand over her mouth.

I set my plate down on the bed and hurried after her, Max was sitting on the floor gripping onto the sides of the toilet throwing up. I went in and put her hair in a ponytail and started to rub her back, when she stopped I tore off some toilet roll and cleaned off her face.

Max leaned on me and rubbed her belly "it was the smell of the pizza, it just made me feel so sick" she closed her eyes and sighed "do you want some water? Or do you think you going to be sick again?" Max groaned "both" "Em can you bring me a bottle of water please?" I called I heard her get out of bed and head downstairs.

I decided not to ask why she wasn't answering me earlier sense she puking now, crap what are we going to tell Em about this? Max got up and began throwing up again I rubbed her back, Em came in the bathroom and set the water bottle on the floor near us "thanks" "I thought you only puked in the morning when you were pregnant?" shit she figured us out. Max stopped and I cleaned her face and handed her the water "relax I told her" I sighed in relief "well smells also cause you to be sick apparently, take little sips or you might get sick again" Max just held onto the cool bottle and pressed it against her forehead.

"Are you hot?" she shook her head "just a headache" I took the water from her and un capped it "water might help, drink" I handed her back the bottle and made sure she drank "when are you guys going to tell mom?" Max and I just looked at each other "were not sure, ok slow down" I took the bottle from Max and capped it shut. "We haven't thought about to much Em were still letting the fact sink in, and we want to think about how to tell our parents gently" Emily nodded "ok it'll be funny mom will be a grandma" Em started to laugh, we joined in and began joking around in the bathroom.

When we looked at the time and noticed there mom would be home soon I put Max in bed and me and Em played a few rounds of Golf before I went home "I'll see you around, have Max text me when she wakes up ok?" I asked getting ready to head out "that might be hard sense she left her phone in your car this morning" she smiled "are you serious?" I asked dumbfounded I didn't even notice it in there "yeah she said it might have fallen out of her bag and on the floor" nice job Max no wonder she wasn't answering me.

* * *

 _Sorry its been awhile sense i posted another chapter -_ **R.L.B**


End file.
